


Spellbinding (Alucard X Reader)

by haiq_trash_queen



Category: Castlevania (Cartoon), 悪魔城ドラキュラ | Castlevania Series
Genre: Action, Betrayal, F/M, Fanfiction, How Do I Tag, I Don't Even Know, I just love alucard ok?, Lonliness, Love, Romance, slowburn?, smut?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-02
Updated: 2019-04-03
Packaged: 2020-01-01 06:26:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18330440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haiq_trash_queen/pseuds/haiq_trash_queen
Summary: How can he love the very thing his mother was accused of? Oh the tainted irony, finally his dead heart beats for the one thing he hates.(Y/N) (L/N)'s a witch/thief, she happens to stumble upon the three adventurers, Trevor, Sypha & Alucard one dreadful eve. Friendship blooms and prejudice is thrown from all directions. (Y/N) was the first to fall, but Alucard fell harder.(Also available on Quotev!! for "faster" updates)





	1. Beer, Babes & Blood

**Author's Note:**

> I am the same author as the Quotev Version of this fanfic, if interested to check out my older work (not as good tho) or if you want faster updates I recommend to go there, as well I also have written multiple X readers on that account! thank you all for your support!

Groaning, lifting your head, the room began to spin endlessly. Finally finding your footing you walked over to the front of the musty, loud bar.

"Refill" you slammed the drink on to the counter and the bartender looked at you, a white eyebrow shooting up. Cleaning the cup he sighed, "Money?"

You fidget around your pockets and saw a golden coin, slammed it on to the counter and grabbed your drink. You sat back down and saw the people interact in front of you. 

They were complaining, talking about the trivial matters of the world. At times you rolled your eyes, dumb asses. The hairy men spoke like barbarians. Cussing, throwing around food, absolute animals. One plump and eyes shut near closed was the loudest of the group, burping every time he opened his mouth.

The bar was chaotically loud, beer being chugged, plates smashing, screams of curses (and not the magic ones). You sighed just wanting peace. An like magic (funnily enough!) the bar went silent, as the door swung open. There stood the most beautiful people you had ever seen. A black haired man with a scar across his piercing blue eyes, a gentle yet strong looking speaker with auburn hair. An your breathing stopped when you saw the blond one, piercing golden eyes, long hair. Fuck. Looking away you focused yet again on your beer, feeling self conscious of your appearance at times. 

But you chased those worries away, because lets be honest? No one's gonna see you when a cloak covers your figure very well from afar many think your're a slim man . Snorting you chugged your drink again watching the tension in the bar rise. The plump fatty had walked over to the female speaker, with eyes filled with lust, like he'd never seen a women before in his life.Not shocking really since Dracula's attack women hide,from more than one predator.

He grabbed her rather forcefully and you cringed by how close he was to her face.

"Darlingggg~ Hick~ How are you? What a fine thing like you doing here?" She moved him from her and spoke formaly.

"Sir me and my comrades are just passing through"

The man nodded as he saw the two males standing near her,she was smart warning them off from attacking the old drunk oaf. The two sensing the fatty was gone retreated to the bar father away, she stood there unattended. Her eyes for a minute met your (E/C) one's. You didn't look away, she did first. 

Well she did when the old oaf had groped her, she let out a nervous noise and her panic was seen internally. She froze, and pity settled in your heart. Soon enough though it was anger, the smell of beer no longer intoxicated you nor did the taste.

"What a babe you are, real talk what about leaving those two?! Hang with us!" the fatty had now a group of miscreants surrounding him and the girl. All eyes praying on her innocent figure, anger flourishing as you saw the multitude of hands reach to touch her.

BAM!

You threw a chair at the biggest one and the room went silent once again. You walked over to the rest still in shocked, "A problem here?"

Fatty cursed at you and lunged with a knife in his hand, you averted it and kicked him in the side, target the rib cage. He groaned in pain as his laddies came toward you as well. You cursed, as one grabbed you by behind and the other punched you repeatadly in the face. The other girl screamed for her companions. Cursing you kick the other in the balls and he groaned bending low you kicked him square in the jaw. The one holding you, well you slammed the back of your hear backward and broke his nose.

Fatty had somehow stood up and barked at you, "God! A whore and violent fuck you!" He charged at you yet again with the knife. This time it grazed you and you grabbed the fat man by the neck and slammed him into the table, you could feel your arm shout in pain. He laid motionless on top of the shattered table. Waving your hand under his nose you assured he still breathed. The laddies all looked at you in fear as they paled. They all retreated as broken glass scattered the floor like glitter. Looking behind you, you made sure the girl was okay.

"You okay?"

"Yeah thank you, your very strong!"

You chuckled a bit and rubbed your neck when you realized your hood had fallen. Your (S/T) skin, (E/C) eyes and (H/C) hair exposed. The girl, the two men could clearly see you were a women.Panicky internally you raised your hood again, but failed since it was all ripped to shreds. 

 

"Thanks for helping her" the raven haired male spoke gruffly, hand on the nape of his neck. Your eyes widened at his crest.

"Belmont?"

The Belmont glared at you in a sense as if you were a threat. You didn't flattered and looked at him head on, you nodded and did a mock bow. 

You don't believe in bowing, not to monsters nor Dracula, not God himself. So a small mock bow where you only lowered your head a cenemeter and your back slightly tilted was the best ypu could offer the Belmont.

"Your family aided those I care for deeply, thank you"

Sighing you refix your figure you saw the Belmont sheepishly mutter a welcome as the speaker scolded him.

 

"What's your name?" Asked the speak you saved, "I want to thank you properly!"

 

"(Y/n)"

 

The speaker stood silent waiting for you to speak more, "[Y/N] just (Y/N) ."

Oh! Well thank you (Y/N) for saving me from those brutes!"

You nodded as your eyes saw the blond, he was looking at you with such disinterest. 

"Welcome uhm-"

"Oh I'm Sypha, this is I'm pretty sure you know Belmont, Trevor" the Belmont scolded Sypha for saying his name and then she pointed at the blond, "This is Alucard."

You nodded to them all as a sharp pain filled you. Looking down you saw red gush out of your wound. Smiling you looked at the group, "well i gotta get going do you need anything else I can help with?"

Sypha nodded, "Yes please! Your very kind, we need help finding a inn! Preferably near the city?"

Humming you rested your hand below your chin, "A house near Tomason , a bit busted serves as a Inn , only one I can think of, tad bit expensive though for the place but offers alright protection from Dracula's night crusaders"

Sypha looked down a sense of disappointment evident in her face. They didn't have money you thought but you could also tell she had only been sleeping in forest. Her clothes were slightly ratted, burned. Her hair messy and dirt underneath their finger nails. 

Sighing you reached into your clocked and brought a medium bag of gold coins out. Slammed it down on her hand that you forced to you and smiled, "Here, tell them I set you they'll give you. discount and you can keep some more that way."

Sypha looked at you eyes wide, "oh we can't!" Trevor injected in, "Yes we can don't listen to her!"

Sypha glared at him and you just reinforced the bag in her palm more, "Come on its not that much take it and go its fine!"

"Where did you acquire the money from?"

Your eyes widened as the blond kept speaking, "that amount of money in today's time doesn't come by chea-"

"What are you saying?" Your voice lowered dangerously. 

"He said nothing! Shut it Alucard!" Trevor scolded and lightly punched the blond, Alucard.

You just sighed and waved goodbye as you disappeared in front of the trios eyes. 

 

The cold air hit you and you sighed as the wind taunted your wound. 

Back inside Trevor scolded Alucard, "Dude what was up with you!"

Sypha agreed with Trevor surprisingly, "yeah what's wrong?"

Alucard said nothing he just looked at the door he knew you had left through. Something about you wasn't right and he was determined to find out why he felt so revolted by you.......he feared this was how his father felt.

Leaving his group in the dark he opened the door and spoke, "off to the inn I want to rest."

Sypha and Trevor agreed as they walked to the inn not realizing what they'd see when they would arrive.


	2. Daggers & Deception

The Inn was somewhat dusty, cobwebs hanged like proud chandeliers as the trio entered the "check in". Surrounded by pitch forks, stakes and garlic the front desk laid there. A short man in his mid thirties saw the trio and smiled as he placed away the many books that graces his desk. 

Dust went flying here and there every time he would move them around a feign attempt to "clean". The trio laughed as Sypha walked and introduced themselves. The old man nodded vigorlously and smiled, "Yeah well for three its around 30 gold coins minimum." He had stressed the amount as if to taunt in a way, Sypha's nose wrinkled and she sighed,she didn't want to believe this man was taken advantage of them but what else could she think?

"Yeah about that, (Y/N) referred us to this place."

The man began to sweat and laughed a tad but nervously, "Oh ha ha I see!" dusting himself he plastered a fake-ish smile,"Well if its (Y/N) I understand! Well 10 coins for the friends of dear (Y/N)!"

Sypha raised a questioning brow and turned out the coins , Trevor swiped the key from the hands of the male and the trio walked to the room.

There stood four beds, well two pairs of bunk beds, Trevor smiled, "Sweet he gave us a extra bed!"

Alucrad looked around the dust filled room, "Why ?"

 

"Don't question it! I call top bunk half-bastard!"

Alucrad just sighed and Sypha giggled. They began to get ready to rest for the night, finally a bed. 

 

The night continued on, the clocks hands began to move.The trio knew the night crawlers were to be here soon. So no movement of suprise occured when a loud noise of a door slamming echoed through the walls. Their room was rather close to the one door used to exit/enter. 

"W....what is it?" it was the man from the front desk.

"I just need the first aid kit that's all"

The counter clerk scoffed, "I think not! I already aided and discounted your ruffian friends! Leave now."

At this Trevor , Alucard and Sypha interest where peak.

A loud huff was heard, "Do you think I'm kidding? Get me the god damn first aid kit."

By this point Alucard muttered deeply in thought," that voice sounds rather familiar......"

"yes I think its (Y/N)! Oh she's injured!"

Sypha ran to the clerk desk, Trevor and Alucard near her. After running for a while the trio finally aproached the front desk,the clerk was locked inside his office, banging for freedom.

On the now clean desk laid a cloak, and a form appeared the trio. The familiar stranger from the bar, (Y/N). She was shirtless, only the undergarments wore. White bandages wrapped and caressed her torso as a red wound ruined the pure white. 

Y/N looked up with her (E/C) eyes, in a small state of shock but brushed it off. 

"Hey guys long time no see!"

Sypha ran to her ,"Y/N?! My are you okay?!" urgency rang throughout her tone.

Chuckling you nodded, "I'm fine don't worry"

She walked over to the desk, a somewhat teasing waltz.

Trevor's eyes moved and Sypha hit him in the side of the head scolding him, but Y/n didn't want Trevor's gaze (even though it was flattering) as she walked she made eye contact yet again with Alucard. He looked at her with a hidden lock gaze. Sighing you put on your cloak and ran out, Sypha calling your name.

By then the man had become free from the office prison and screamed at the trio, "Go after her that bitch stole my goods!"

Trevor , Sypha and Alucard just looked at the man, Sypha turned to the two,"Let's go she's injured we must help the horde is coming soon !"

 

Trevor agreed and Alucard remained silent even though he did not vocally agree, they ran to the forest. There your footsteps began. 

A demon creature, stiff short fur and multi-legged ran up to the trio.Trevor got the Morning Star whipped around with tremendous force and the chain tangled over the creatures leg as Sypha burned its face off.

"Hurry!" urged Sypha.

They had reached a clearing,a fire was set out and they knew you were close. Looking around the hooded night trees they heard the unsettling silence. So uncharaterstic of the nights, then a creatures howl was heard. They ran and there you stood, a silver dagger out hood ripped to shreds. One pinned you down, growling at your face as you plunged a knife in its throat, blood covered your face and neck, you stood up.

As the another ran to you and knocked you to the floor yet again, Sypha summoned eyes to cut it in half. Your eyes widened as you saw that they had followed you. Cursing internally , you looked for your dagger, it was gone!  
You paled as you saw a night creature stand above Sypha , Alucard and Trevor dealing with another beastie. Cursing you called them out, "Trevor, Alucard!"

They were far and you didn't know if they could come soon,so sighing you raised your palm cut the middle and spoke mixed latin words, " adoleitque"

Fire was born around the animal as it hissed in pain, Sypha stood back and stared at the animal's flesh, bone melt into a puddle.

Air escaped you as someone pinned you to the nearest tree.

"Your a witch, I knew something was off about you" Alucard muttered clear distaste, anger, hate in laced in his tone.You looked away not willing to face Sypha or Trevor.


	3. Wonder & Witchcraft

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warning! This chapter deals with the mentions of: R*pe. Torture, Murder, Ludicrous/Offensive acts. Viewer Discretion is Advised!  
> {Note: the writing displayed here is not to offend the church and those who believe in it nor God, it is a mere over exaggeration fictional event and do no represent my personal beliefs}

"A witch? There's no way!" Sypha looked at Trevor, he returned her face of confusion. Looking toward Alucard, Trevor and Sypha shook their heads.

"Maybe she's a magician like me?"

Alucard look dead into your eyes, his golden eyes pierced you more than any ice cold steel. Alucard looked at you a apparent glare in his gaze, he tighten the grip of your shirt, bringing your face closer to him. 

" I know science, I have been raised by Dracula himself. read the extensive novels in his libraries from centuries past and future, I know this is a witch."

 

"An its not because you carry a crazy vendett-" quipped up Trevor.

Looking around you sighing you wished the tension would disappear in slight defeat, " He's...….He's right. I'm a witch" 

He glared at you, beautiful pure gold eyes staring into your eyes. "What are you doing here?"

 

You rolled your eyes, his tone insinuated such disgust, such hate that you'd even be near him and the trio. Like all the past events of the night had slipped away. You pushed him back but he did not stumble, you looked to face him and you glared, "I don't have to explain myself to you"

 

"Alucard just let her go, let her explain herself!"

 

Alucard unhanded you and you felt freedom's kiss as he did. You walked over to Sypha and offered her a seat next to you, as you both neared your now destroyed bonfire. She sat facing you on the opposite direction and Trevor and Alucard were off to the sides. It stung knowing they'd think you'd hurt her.  
You carved out sigils into the sand and muttered a few words, small whispy "holographic" buildings, "people", animals appeared. Sighing you looked up and saw Sypha's eyes shine in bewilderment.

 

"Do you know the difference between a magician and a witch?"

 

Sypha nodded as she waved a hand through the holographic magician and witch standing infront of you, tiny and see through. 

 

"A magician is sort of a "expert" in magic, its passed down and learned, honed and respected. We per say "learn" the power to use magic, we keep it safe."  
(Y/N) nodded and Alucard quipped up sassily, "Yeah and witched throw that all out the window-"

 

"I'm talking if you don't mind half-blood" you spoke rather rudely, his comment had stung deeply.

 

You faced Sypha again, "True, true that is what your people say, what Alucard has spoke, do you? Do you believe that as well?"

 

Sypha bit her lip, "I believe the side you will soon tell me"

 

You smiled, a ghost brief one and nodded she had a somewhat open mind, " A witch unlike a magician does not "learn" the power, the magic, we are born with it in us" a baby in a cradle appeared in the small holographic field you harbored, " but there are ways to "steal" magic but I rather the word borrow"

 

"So you stol-"

 

"Let her speak, Alucard" shushed Sypha.

 

"Anyways, we are born with the "power" not the knowledge, some witches not weak per say never learn, never harness the gift so it stays in them till they die, the magic well it gets transmitted again through the earth, through another witch or through nature"

 

A beautiful holographic tree sprouted, "But witched aren't like wizard's we do not have a strict code we obey, well there's one but some witches push it under the matt I you understand me"

Sypha leaned in, like a little kid recieveing information for the first time, you smile. She asked, "What is it?"

"well the simplified version is, whatever you wish to receive put it out in the universe" you continued on, "Some witches curse humans, they receive a bad end, those are the witches that" you looked away a frown kissed your face, "are the most "common" the one's humans, vampires, the church links all witchcraft too"

You looked up at Alucard defiance in your eyes, "But there's also good witches, shocking I know, but in a world where Dracula fell in love with a human, had a half son, is a good witches existing that hard to believe?"

 

Sypha nodded, stringing you along, " I was never taught magic nor was I born with it" the sense of warmness left you, "I was raised in the streets, no parents, nothing, only my witts" you laughed bitterly at that, "It was rough.....being alone, a female, in the streets, I meet many people in my travels, I had fun, I had pain oh numerous pain and I discovered many ill as well as good things about myself"  
The hologram by now you had destroyed it and only Sypha's gaze was what you saw but you looked away, "I turned to thievery as a kid and teenager, I was- I am pretty darn good at it to" a sense of pride had reach you voice.  
"So that's where you had gotten the gold"

But no one listened to Alucard or better yet they did but ignored him, the story of you, your witchcraft enticed them, " I know I'm droning on but I have a point" you yet again glared at Alucard, "I was almost eighteen when the church got me, they took me after my one and only failed robbery I got captured, they stripped me, whipped me in front of the town" you shook your head, "but that wasn't the worst of it no, I'd take a million whippings, a million indecent screams, they did something worse than that, they took" you where quiet for a second the words burning in your throat this was the first time you'd say it to another soul, "my freedom, they took it I was forced into a convict of nuns "

You shook your head mockingly, "They hated me, I never knew why, one day as we were aiding the people of a small town a mad old lady was being attacked, I defended her from the barbarian kicked his teeth right out. The lady thanked me as the sisters scolded me that month I went hungry, they hated that I was never "loyal" to their God" Sypha looked at you still mute so you continued, " Don't get me wrong I to a extent believe in God but I know he known's the sister path was never for me I never took the oath, their abstinence I think was always what made them so bitter, the fake nuns that is." 

Sypha muttered a "oh my" and you laughed.

"Yup I got around and one of those nights I was with an absolutely handsome man, God his eyes and hair-his back-"

 

"Moving along from your shamelessness" Alucard quipped up.

 

You laughed, guess someone hasn't gotten laid, "sorry anyways that night when the nuns found out it was the first time a nun in their congression wasn't a virgin, they hollered at me ludicrous words, called me a whore, shouting at me profanities in the house of God. They stripped me of my clothes and forced me in a tub of holy water, washed my intimates with said water while they prayed for forgiveness, they got a metal cross, heated it, pressed it to my hip while the head nun shouted, "now the only man to even grip you is God! So dramatic..."

 

Sypha gasped and hold your hand, you flashed her a look of comfort, "It was whatever, a priest at the time was visiting , they had told him the news at nightfall he tried to- have his way with me" you looked down at the floor, "I killed him, I don't regret it, hell I relished and found pleasure in every moment."

You removed you hand from Sypha's looked her dead in the eyes, "What I had killed that was no man, and never a man of God. He had done it to so many orphans, nuns, he ruined their innocence! An attempt on a...a whore like me it was nothing but to them it was lost!" you looked up at the sky, "I ran away that night, left the body in the altar of God, I stripped the clothes of the church they were covered in blood, and ran out of the town. On my passing thievery was my safe place, the same old routine, when one night a crossed path with the old women from the town, she took me in, fed me, taught me magic, well how to read it that is" you looked at your hands , "I was so envious of that women the sheer power in her hands i'd never seen that! She was much like you" you looked at Sypha, "One night a vampire had come into the small cottage we lived in, she tried fighting it off and we both ran, we lived off the land chased away from our makeshift home, one night she came to me"

 

You shut your eyes, "She told me, (Y/N) you must kill me. I looked at her and told her she was mad, she kept telling me to kill her! She began to use my envy as leverage told me I'd get her power if I did"

 

Sypha gasped, "I did, I killed that women; the one who fed me, saved me. In a deceiving plan she cast a spell on me, my emotions over took me and I murdered her, just like she planned. It was never revealed to me why, what I do know is somehow I got her powers"

 

"I awoke from that spell covered in blood her corpse near me, I cried for days. I had killed the closes thing I had to a mother-so to answer your question Alucard I'm here to find out why? Why she made me do it."

 

Sypha said nothing as tears brimmed her eyes, Trevor was silent and Alucard looked at you with the same somewhat cold golden eyes.  
Now you awaited, what where they to say.


	4. Comrades & Cake

"So what's my fate?"

Trevor cleared his throat and Sypha jumped to embrace you, you cringed internally at the warm embrace. Moving yourself from her you stood up, shook the dirt from your pants and sighed. Your eyes wandered and saw Alucard's again nothing was betrayed in his gaze. Sypha stood up and grabbed your hand, with a loud booming voice she spoke (well more like commanded), "You shall come with us!"

You bristled. What? 

"Me, Belmont and Alucard are on our way to defeat Dracula!"  
You cheekily spoke back, "So a suicide mission"

Sypha scowled like a little kid who didn't like something and shook her head, "Me a magician, A Belmont monster hunter and Dracula's son I highly doubt he stands a chance!"

Yet her tone didn't seem to capture that, your (E/C) eyes widened as you looked over to Alucard. The fuckin son of Dracula!

That fact alone sat in your mind for a while, you thought the son of Dracula was hot.

A laugh escaped you, "So Alucard is the rumored son of Dracula , wow!"

Alucard shot you a glare and you flipped him off, holding Sypha's hand you looked into her eyes. Your mind reeled with all the information, contrasting thoughts and spine prickling fear. Going off with this trio seemed fun, when was the last time you'd gone with a group of people? Since Gradise you hadn't socialized, you feared hurting another, that the spell was not done. For magic never leaves just takes another form. Biting your lip your mind continued onward as you tried to reflect yourself and your thoughts in Sypha's blue eyes. 

But if you were to go you'd go with a group of people whom you could see where kind. A fun morbid adventure in a way you thought, but the Dracula part pricked at your neck with worry laced in. They were going to die, so either you leave these strangers to go off on their suicide mission or go along have a crazy tale and die with them. A smile crawled its way on your face, I'm (Y/N), (Y/N) goddamn (L/N, and I've never been one to deny the absurd! you though.   
Finally for what seemed forever you nodded at Sypha and crushed her hand firmly, "Where to comrade?"

Sypha screamed a joyous shout and Trevor nodded in your direction a small smile, you turned to Alucard his face remained stone or flashed to distaste, you stuck your tongue at him. Once the festivities happened silence surrounded the group. Trevor kicked a rock and grumbled, "Really though? Where do we go now?"

 

Smiling slyly you looked over to Trevor, " I know a bar close to here" Sypha slanted her eyes at you, "For- For cover of course!"

Sypha shook her head, "A bar? Its almost day break-"

"Well the bar also has food? Break feast?"

Sypha sighed and nodded, "We could use some break feast.......but the money"

"Don't worry!" you held up a bag of gold coins you'd rob from the hotel, a small frown spread across Sypha's face. Your gut slightly churned.

Trevor cheered along with you as the sun set high.

"Okay but (Y/N)...." Sypha seemed a loss at words. Till Alucard came behind her and spoke her truth, a cold gaze lingered on yours.

"No more stealing we can't draw attention to ourselves"

You knew Sypha didn't mean it that way, Alucard had soften the blow. She ment that it was immoral to steal, especially to the speakers. Sighing you nodded to Sypha, she nodded as well and she and Trevor began to argue about who would go pick the things up from the Inn.

"I'll go, I caused the mess so I can go fix it."

"I'll go as well, make sure (L/n) doesn't cause any trouble"

Alucard had said that, Sypha looked a bit alarmed and unsure of Alucard's claim but she allowed it, she and Trevor walked onward to the new location.

While Alucard and you walked back, a tension in the air, silence forever around. You sighed, this was going to be a difficult.

Wolves howled around you and warmth speared you heart, as long as those symphonies rang through the forest.


End file.
